


Costume

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Randomly assigned lad for this prompt: BrianSet sometime in early Queen days, maybe ‘75ish?Quick summary: Brian/Freddie, an upcoming costume party, and a closet full of options.But Brian manages to find the best one.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Costume

“No,” Freddie said, adjusting in the chair he had pulled to the closet door. 

“What do you mean, no?” Brian scoffed. “This is fine.” 

“All you have on is a witches hat,” Freddie said. “That’s not a costume!” 

“It is essentially one,” Brian said. 

“It is an accessory to one,” Freddie insisted. “I know you can do better. I believe in you.” 

“This is a costume party not...some triumph of the wills!” 

“Or so you think,” Freddie sighed. “Come on. Go back in, try something else, then come out and give me a twirl.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

“The twirl?” Freddie grinned. “I might.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Brian giggled.

At worst, he figured it would take Brian another moment, maybe two to come back out in probably just a different hat. 

But five minutes passed, and the sounds of struggling had not stopped. 

“Brian? Need a hand?” 

“No!” came the panicked reply. “I want to surprise you, stay out there!” 

“I appreciate your dedication to the twirl,” Freddie smiled. “But let me help!” 

“Stay out there!” 

Just as he had stood to go into the walk-in closet, Brian finally stepped out. 

It was one of his unworn bodysuits. It had been sized incorrectly, and was too long in the leg for him to wear. 

But for someone of Brian’s height? It was perfect. 

His jaw had dropped, and he struggled to pick it back up.

“Should I twirl?” Brian smiled. “How on earth do you get into these so quickly? They’re a fucking workout.” 

“You look gorgeous,” Freddie finally managed. “Should have got you into one of these ages ago.” 

Brian blushed. “I probably look like an idiot. I don’t have the body for this thing.” 

“It’s a bodysuit,” Freddie said, standing up to grab Brian’s hip and pull him close. “You have a body, and you fit the suit. So you have the body for it. My god, do you have the body for it.” 

“...I can’t wear this to the party, can I?” Brian laughed as he gave Freddie a kiss. “You wouldn’t make it through the night.” 

“Oh no, you’re wearing it,” Freddie said. “I’ll beg you to, if I must. I want to show you off.” 

Brian kissed him again as he giggled. 

“And if you should also wear this at home, on occasion...I certainly won’t complain,” Freddie smiled. “You don’t even have to twirl.” 

The costume search was at a definite pause as they pulled each other towards the bed, and, after several minutes of frustrated yanking and tugging, the bodysuit was tossed off, with Freddie’s clothes following. 


End file.
